What You Will Never Know
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: [I've up-ed the rating, just incase.] You never know what could happen until you let go of everything and just believe. TyKa - Yaoi Implied
1. Ch 1: Whoops!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or any characters.  
  
~*~  
  
WHAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW.  
  
I have been standing here for goodness knows how long. I don't know what time it is, but I do know that it is late. It is way past dark outside and the moon is high in the sky. I could tell because the silver light cast a transparent haze over the room, over you. I don't know if you are truly asleep or if you are only pretending. I can never tell with you. You are always so guarded and you won't let anyone in. I lean against the doorframe and I am content just to watch your form. I have long ago forgotten why I got up in the first place. Something to do with the kitchen I assume as your bedroom is on the way there. I only want to stand here and take in your beauty. I can see that your eyes are closed and your hair is splayed around your head creating a soft storm grey almost halo, I say almost because I know that halos are reserved for deities and for God's chosen warriors. And I also know that you are not God's chosen, a warrior yes, a survivor yes, but deity, hell no. You are far too sinful for that. You have an ethereal presence though, you exude power and command obedience and demand respect, but you are not God like, not really. God, he forgives all anything if you repent and are truly sorry. Whereas, you do not tolerate betrayal, you don't like to be crossed, undermined or even annoyed. And I know I am, at least, guilty of the last crime. But it is so much fun to play up to you. You are just so cute when you are mad. Your crimson eyes flash, it's a silent warning that I hardly ever heed and I'm always getting myself in trouble with you, but I would be lying if I said that I do not enjoy your reaction.  
  
I stay here for many more minutes, I figure you truly most be asleep, because I know that you are not completely patient. If you were awake you would have demanded that I explain myself to you and then ordered me out of your sight. As I walk away, down the corridor to my room, I can't help the feeling, the bubble that is inside of me. I feel so truly honoured that you trusted me enough to feel safe in my presence, as you slept, when you are most vulnerable. I've picked up a few things about your character, after my tireless game of watching you; you almost seem to sense a person when they walk into a room. So I know that you on some unconscious level knew I was there, in the doorway to your room, watching you.  
  
As I slip into my bed, and the sheets cool my heated skin, I rethink my thoughts and I start to doubt. I am so seriously hooked up on you I am now deluding myself into believing that you trust me. I close my eyes and my last coherent thoughts where, 'God's I am pathetic.' Then I slipped into unconsciousness, my dreams filled of you. They always are.  
  
~  
  
"Get up," boomed a voice. It reverberated around the whole room.  
  
"You're never gonna get him up like that," said Max, I turned at the sound of his voice. He was sopping wet, head to toe and was currently rubbing a towel over his hair in a futile effort to dry it.  
  
"I could always dump water on him like I did you," I answered.  
  
"Uh no, while that was totally uncalled for, you forget, Tyson would sleep though a thunderstorm."  
  
I sighed when I realised that what he said about Tyson was true, he slept like the dead. So instead of trying again in vain I bit out, "Whatever, just get him up. We have some training to do."  
  
"Sir yes sir," Max quipped.  
  
I turned on my heel, ignoring a snickering Rei on my way out. It was 7.06am and I was already in a bad mood and it was all that stupid Tyson's fault, how I wasn't exactly sure, I just knew that it had to be him that was causing my foul mood - there was no other explanation.  
  
I walked out into the kitchen and was greeted by a lovely, absolutely, disgusting mess, the remnants of Rei, Kenny and Max's breakfast. The geek isn't all that bad I suppose. I mean he basically stays out of my way and I'm cool with that, but he can get so whining it becomes insufferable. But I swear the bubble-headed Blonde was as bad as the Dragon in some aspects and worse in others. For instance he was just plain too cheerful all the time. Frankly it was quite irritating. And the Neko-jin he is supposed to be compliant, quiet and reliable and I find that I can tolerate him because he stays out of my way, he doesn't annoy me all that much and he has to be the sanest one of the bunch, but sometimes he is just so unpredictable. He must have major mood swings, because some days he can be reserved and quiet one minute and then act like a complete goofball with the others the next.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!! No!!!!! Get out of my way."  
  
I turned instinctively to the yell. Two seconds later a hurricane came flying through the doorway, I didn't have time to move. The storm, or should I say Tyson, crashed head long into me and he collapsed onto the floor.  
  
I heard Max call out, "I was only messing with you Ty." I could tell from his voice that he was still in Tyson's bedroom. I tried to move but I couldn't, Tyson had me effectively pinned to the ground. I looked up, and my eyes locked with his. Their radiance caught me off guard and I simply stared up into them. I heard voices coming down the hall and I shook myself out of my temporary stupor.  
  
"Tyson," I whispered. He didn't answer me or even acknowledge that I had spoken. "Tyson," I tried again. I succeeded; he blinked and looked at me through new eyes.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Could you get off me?" I asked as nicely as I could because knowing how unpredictable Tyson could be, he could very well just decide to keep sitting on me as a way to spite me.  
  
"Oh...uh...sure," he stuttered.  
  
He slowly got of me and I then half sat up, supporting myself by leaning on my elbows. I looked up at him. I was stunned to see the rosy hue tainting his cheeks, a tell tale sign that he was embarrassed, and his eyes, his midnight blue eyes were focusing on just about everything in the room except me.  
  
"I'm - ah - sorry for running into you Kai," he apologized quietly. If it wasn't for the intense silence emanating from our awkwardness I may never have even heard it. I saw him rush from the kitchen and I raised an eyebrow as I watched him disappear. 'He didn't even have breakfast, how strange,' I thought to myself; but then again I remembered that Tyson was weird, so there was no reason to ponder about his quirks, as there are way too many to count. I sat their on the floor for what seemed like an awfully long time, when in reality it could have only been a few extra seconds.  
  
Max and Rei burst through the doorway just as I was standing up and brushing myself off.  
  
"Where is Tyson?" they asked me almost in unison.  
  
"How should I know?" I retorted, and brushed past them. On my way out I called over my shoulder, "Training in fifteen minutes," I heard them sigh, "And clean up the mess you made," I finally demanded. I heard an exasperated sigh from Rei and a groan in disgruntlement from Max, and I smile at their reactions and headed out into the sunshine, the feeling I experienced when Tyson's skin touched my own through was never far from my mind. 'It is going to be a long day,' I speculated as I looked up into the clear blue skies. I wasn't watching where I was going. I should have known better..........  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: The title may change it depends what happens later on. Also, I'm sorry if it is hard to understand - I think that the tense changes many times within this. I a pretty terrible at grammar, but hopefully it isn't so horrible.  
  
I've reposted this, hopefully without some of the mistakes. If you spot any, just email me and I'll fix it. My address is in my profile. ^_^  
  
I hope that you like it. If you do, leave a review ^.^  
  
be safe  
  
-BG 


	2. Ch 2: Planned?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or anything else to do with it.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Rumi-Chan, Kiina, CrazyJen, I luv Kai, timberwolf220, darkarc, Little Leila, Mizu_Tenshi, Fyredra.  
  
A/N: My home computer is in the shop. It keeps freezing and basically *not* working - at all. So I am at a computer lab at the moment, I just finished my exam, Business Statistics - a whole two and a half hours of it. So I'm sorry if the updates are slow((er) than usual) I do not know when I'll get my computer back.  
  
~*~  
  
WHAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW  
  
"Tyson," a voice called. It seemed so far away. I was in dream land, I think, and I so did not want to get up, yet then again, I never want to get up.  
  
"Tyson!" the voice yelled again.  
  
I think that I may have murmured something, but I can't be sure. I do know that I rolled over in an attempt to get whomever or whatever it was that was annoying me to go away.  
  
"Oh no, we've eaten all the food Rei, whatever shall we do?"  
  
"Food?" I said dumbly, bolting upright in bed. Then it clicked, I threw on my clothes, my shoes were at the back door. "Ahhhhh!!!! No!!!!! Get out of my way," I shouted as I tumbled out of bed and pushed, I think it may have been Rei, out of my way in my hast to get to the kitchen. As I approached the end of the corridor I heard snickering and then a full-blown laugh.  
  
As I neared the entrance, I tried to slow down. When that didn't seem to work I instinctively tried to put on the brakes but I was wearing socks, we had tiled floors and inertia wasn't gonna let me stop. I skidded and half fell through the doorway. I closed my eyes tightly as I prepared myself for the pain that went hand in hand with slamming into the floor. But it never came, something had broken my fall.  
  
"I was only messing with you Ty," I heard Max call out.  
  
'Well that's perfect.' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes finally and I was staring right into a set of bemused crimson eyes. I couldn't move. The only thought running through my brain was, 'WOW, so pretty.'  
  
"Tyson," I heard him whisper my name but my eyes were transfixed by his and my legs were like jelly; I couldn't have moved - even if I had wanted to.  
  
"Tyson," he said again, just a bit louder. 'I could listen to his voice all day,' I thought.  
  
"Huh, what," I exclaimed.  
  
"Could you get off me?" he asked very politely, I thought, considering I was most probably crushing him. I may not be as tall as Kai or even Rei, but I know that I am not the lightest thing ever.  
  
"Oh...uh...sure," I stuttered. I slowly got up, still not totally trusting my legs not to collapse beneath me. Because that was the last thing I needed, after already completely making a fool of myself. I felt my skin heat up and I knew that I was blushing. I hate it when I blush because it shows too many weaknesses. Now Kai knew that I was embarrassed, although, who wouldn't be after falling and crushing him into the floor, but it still made me uncomfortable. I could fell his eyes on me. I was tongue-tied; my cheeks had to be practically burning now.  
  
"I'm - ah - sorry for running into you Kai," I said to him, just before I turned and raced out the door into the backyard. 'Great now I stutter too. How absolutely wonderful!' I thought to myself miserably. I plonked myself down on the garden bench, outside the laundry door and pulled on my shoes, and waited; training would start soon.  
  
Approximately twenty-one seconds later my stomach grumbled loudly in protest. "Aw man," I sighed out loud. In my hurry to leave the kitchen I had forgotten breakfast. I resigned to sneak back into the kitchen and get a sandwich at least something till the break, which I would nag Kai about until he gave in and gave it to us. I snuck up to the laundry door. I intended to peak through the window there and see if anyone was coming, therefore I could go unnoticed into the kitchen. So I was off, my head bent as I half waled, half ran to the laundry door. Just outside the door, I was distracted by a grasshopper that landed on my shoe, I bent door to take a closer look, when the door open. I stood up in a hurry, the grasshopper momentarily forgotten.  
  
It was Kai; I breathed in deeply and looked away in an effort to gather some of my thoughts that had utterly left me at the very sight of him. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I turned back, but he hadn't stopped walking. I don't think he saw me. Actually, I know that he didn't because he walked right into me. I was pushed back from the momentum. My legs flew out from under me and got caught up in his. I landed on my behind and I took him down with me. I managed not to hit my head against the concrete, but only just, by jerking it up at the moment of impact. Of course, I wasn't expecting Kai's head to be there, so our foreheads clashed.  
  
"Ow," he murmured.  
  
I could only groan. He lay there on top of me, obviously too stunned to move. I rested my head on the concrete. My hat had gone flying and in my rush this morning I hadn't had time to tie my hair back in a ponytail; so it was everywhere. I lay there for about seven seconds more before I whispered, "Kai."  
  
Unlike me, he lifted his head immediately after I called his name. I looked up at him expectantly, but then he froze. He shook his head slightly and slowly brought his hands to either side of me, my breath caught in my throat. He pushed himself up and off my body. I stayed there, lying on the floor; I slowly let out the breath I had been holding. Then the most surprising thing happened, he offered his hand. I looked up at his curiously, he was blushing ever so slightly beneath his azure triangles, his eyes were focused on mine and a half smile played at his lips.  
  
I reached for the outstretched hand and he hauled me up. "Thanks," I murmured.  
  
"Twice in one day, more like twice in the space of fifteen minutes, if I didn't know better I would say that you planned this."  
  
"I.........didn't........." I managed to stutter.  
  
"Sure Tyson, sure," he grinned at me and turned away.  
  
I started to leave as well, to go inside, to get my breakfast.  
  
"Training is in ten minutes Tyson, so hurry up if you want something to eat."  
  
I stared goggle eyed at his back, nodded mutely and quickly went inside. My thoughts a blur. All I could think off was that he had smiled at me, a genuine smile, not a smirk.  
  
I entered the kitchen and suddenly Kai was the furtherest thing from my mind. It was occupied only with food, my mouth watered at the thought of it.  
  
~*~  
  
I luv Kai: sorry if it wasn't clear about what happened between Max and Tyson. I was gonna put it in this chapter, so sorry if you didn't understand in chapter 1. I should have made it clearer. My bad - sorry. ^_^  
  
Um - I reposted this; hopefully it has gotten rid of some of the stupid spelling and grammatical errors as well as basic typos.  
  
Thanks for reading. I'll update Revelations, next chance I get.  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	3. Ch 3: Smile

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: I luv Kai, Fyredra, Timberwolf220, Rumi-Chan, D. G. , Mizu_Tenshi , darkarc, CrazyJen, Nanashi2, Kiina  
  
Your words are greatly appreciated, I'm glad you like the start of my new story. ^_^  
  
Also the characters are slightly older in this fic than they are in the anime. I don't really know what age they should be but they are slightly older than 14-15, ok. I hope it isn't all that confusing.  
  
~*~  
  
WHAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW  
  
I was looking skyward, remembering the sensations that racked through me when Tyson's skin touched my own. Next thing I know I've run into something, I'm guessing a person, as I heard the telltale hiss, as their breath was expelled with force from their lungs. We go flying, their legs are wrapped around mine, I lose my balance and we fall. I don't know how it happened but our foreheads clash and I murmured an, "Ow," out loud. I don't really know how long I was lying there on the ground, well more like lying on top of someone else who was in turn on the ground. I hear some one call my name and I immediately jerked at the voice. I look up and focus on the midnight orbs staring back at me. Tyson, I ran into Tyson, I couldn't believe it. 'Perfect,' I thought to myself. Then I start to get up but I really look at him; his navy hair is free from its usual binding and is splayed across the concrete, framing his face. He moves his head slightly and a lock of hair falls in his eyes, he blinks to free himself of the irritation, as I'm trapping his hands between my body and his. I yearn to brush it from his eyes, but I resist the urge. Shaking my head to free myself of these treacherous thoughts.  
  
I fought against my conscious as I felt my body beginning to betray me and react to the closeness of Tyson. I got up as quickly as I dared. I took a deep breath and forced my body to obey me, then I looked down. Tyson was just lying there, I held out my hand to him. My heart kind of sank as I noticed him looking at me suspiciously, he didn't quite trust me, which was reasonable considering all the things that I had done to him and the rest of the team over the past few years. I felt my skin heat up, I looked him in the eye and even though I tried to control it, I could feel a smile playing upon my lips.  
  
He tentatively placed his hand inside mine and I pulled him up. I heard him murmur a word of thanks.  
  
He looked so adorable then, I just couldn't resist teasing him. "Twice in one day, more like twice in the space of fifteen minutes, if I didn't know better I would say that you planned this," I stated.  
  
"I.........didn't........." he managed to stutter.  
  
"Sure Tyson, sure," I grinned at him and turned away quickly. I struggled to control my emotions. I didn't quite like the fact that he had such an effect on me. I sensed him start to leave, so over my shoulder I called to him, "Training is in ten minutes Tyson, so hurry up if you want something to eat."  
  
I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. I could picture his face. His eyes would be bulging in disbelief and his jaw may very well have dropped also. I felt like laughing but I figured I had probably scared him enough this morning, by being so unlike my usual self, it would hardly be fair to give him a heart attack in shock. It was just something about Tyson that made me feel strange inside. Generally I can hide it, but today, today I just didn't seem to have any control.  
  
~  
  
I finally got back into the kitchen; I went straight to the fridge, got out the margarine and the vegemite from the pantry. I retrieved a plate from the cupboard and grabbed a butter knife from the drawer. I got the bread out of the container and stuck two slices in the toaster. I pushed the lever and waited. It popped out and I went about making my breakfast. Not up to my usual standards but it would have to do until I got that break out of Kai.  
  
Kai.  
  
My thoughts suddenly rushed back to him. He was certainly acting weird this morning. He had yelled at me once and we've run into each other twice, and he smiled at me. Kai smiled. At me. I lathered the margarine on the toast and then smothered it with Vegemite. I took a bit. My thoughts once again wrapped around Kai. I couldn't believe it. Today was going to be strange, I just knew it.  
  
"Tyson," I was jolted out of my daze at the sound of Max's voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have been looking all over for you," explained Rei.  
  
"Oh, I was in the garden, but now I am here."  
  
"We can see that Einstein," laughed Max.  
  
"Well what do you want?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to apologize about this morning, it was very cruel of me to tease you like that."  
  
"Yeah, it was," I started, but hesitated when I remembered what had happened because of Max's wake up call. I blushed in spite of myself. "But it's ok. All is forgiven." I smiled up at them, to show that it truly was ok.  
  
"Ok then we will........" Max started.  
  
".........see you outside with Kai. Don't be late," Rei finished.  
  
They turned at left the room. I could only blink in disbelief. 'That was freaky, when did they start finishing each other's sentences,' I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh, and Tyson, clean up your mess. Me and Rei have already cleaned the kitchen once this morning, we aren't doing it again for you."  
  
I sighed, as I heard Max's demand travel up the corridor and reach my ears. My shoulders slumped and I took another bite of my now cold toast.  
  
~  
  
"They are so cute!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"We so have to get them together."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well what shall we do?"  
  
"I dunno yet, but we'll figure it out. Cause they are adorable and they so obviously like each other."  
  
"Totally, I mean we both saw the way they looked at each other out in the garden."  
  
I looked at my accomplice; his golden eyes aglow, a rosy hue on his cheeks due to excitement, a mischievous smile gracing his lips. He was absolutely right, Kai and Tyson were perfect for each other and it is our responsibility as their best friends to get them together. I turned to Rei and smiled, "Lets go outside. We better start training otherwise Kai will turn grouchy again, like he was this morning."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And don't worry, we will devise the best plan to get them together."  
  
We headed out into the sunshine, our grins dropping into carefully constructed masks as to not alert Kai to anything out of the ordinary. I watched Rei's bound ponytail swing to and fro in front of me. And I felt my smile return, I was going to make this work.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I am so sorry; Kai is so OoC in this chapter, but you may have guessed that I pretty terrible at making them stay in character. I did try to give his unkaiishness an explanation. ^_^  
  
Ok - so this chapter hinted at a bit of Max and Rei stuff, it wasn't intentional. You think I should make them get together or leave it at a Max/Rei friendship?  
  
And in case you don't know, Vegemite is a sandwich spread. I dunno what they would generally eat for breakfast, so I made Tyson eat toast with Vegemite.  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	4. Ch 4: Am I Interrupting?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or Beyblade for that matter.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers: Rumi-Chan, Vialana, I luv Kai, darkarc, Neko-Jin-V4, D. G., kiina, Lina the Outlawed Bomber  
  
A/N: Uh - thank you to those who said what they wanted about the whole Max/Rei thing. It's four against one in favour of them being together, so I'm sorry Neko-Jin-V4 but you were outvoted. No worries though they won't be a focal point, and I think it's only be subtle hints - nothing major cause I can't write lemons all that well, at least not Max/Rei ones!  
  
Also thanks to CrazyJen who has given me help in where I want to take this story and how to develop it. It's not going to be a full blown TyKa lemon cause like I said I can't write them but there are going to be hints and snapshots, I guess you can say. Enough for you to let your imagination run wild anyways ^_~. I hope that you like it and the rating will most probably go up at PG maybe Pg-13 but I doubt it'll go any higher ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
WHAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW  
  
I heard the laundry door open and I swung around instantaneously, my heart raced. My eyes fell upon.......Rei and Max. I felt my heart rate go down and I couldn't shake the immense feeling of disappointment that flooded through my veins and the sight of the Blonde and the Neko-jin. I plastered on my smirk and turned away again. My thoughts drifted off to Tyson again. I dunno what is up with me today.  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
I turn to the cry and see Max and Rei facing off against each other. I watch them carefully; although I try to make out that I am ignoring them. They really are much better than they were when I first met them; when we were all just kids.  
  
I had been so wrong, about all of them. I had been thinking about them a lot lately and I know that I have been repeating myself, to well, myself. I just can not get over how wrong I have been, how blind I was. I thought Max was just some bubble-headed blonde who had a tendency to eat too much, was way too cheerful and was always hyperactive. I had thought Kenny was a computer nerd, ok, so I was right in that aspect, but I hadn't realised how much I had come to depend on his information and analytical skills and how much he sees and understands. He sees things that I can't see and they are right in front of my eyes. I guess it's from all that observing he does with his wack laptop. I had thought Rei was the sanest one, and most of the time he is. But even cool, calm collected Rei can go mental occasionally. He was like me in a way, I guess, so proud. He had a lot of ties to his home, to the White Tigers. And Tyson, well I had him pegged as this loudmouth, egotistical, arrogant and brash prat, which granted he is, most of the time. But he is also extremely loyal and forgiving. I know that I never really thanked him for saving me from the ice and essentially from myself, but I am and always will be eternally grateful and I'll always be in his debt. And I think that deep down he knows that, not that I would ever admit it. I know that he doesn't always agree with me and more often than not he get into a huge argument about the stupidest, most inane things. But if there is one thing that I've learnt about Tyson over the years that I've know him is that he would walk miles for each of his friends. I know that he cares about us as a team but also as individuals. I can recognize the fact that he cares about me - I mean - he values my opinion, I know that he seeks my advice and my approval and I don't always give it to him. But I know that even though we have our differences, I would still walk all those miles for me, and that touches me, I guess I need him to do that - he is my anchor in ways. He'll always tell me when he thinks I am wrong, but I can tell that he has no qualms when it comes to trusting my judgement; as long as he too believes that what I think is true; despite his misgivings about trusting me.  
  
I snap out of my daze when I hear the whir of their blades ceases. I refocus on the scratch match to see that it had ended in a tie. Both boys bent down to pick up their motionless blades.  
  
"Man what is taking Tyson so long."  
  
The laundry door creaked open and Tyson flew out in a whirl of red and yellow. He frantically tied his hair back.  
  
"Sorry, I had to go get a ribbon," he said as way of an explanation for his tardiness.  
  
"Here," I said.  
  
"Oh......thanks Kai."  
  
I held out my hand, baseball cap in toe. He took it gently from my grasp and smiled up at me.  
  
"I had forgotten where I had left it."  
  
"It fell off when we........fell."  
  
"Oh yeah," Tyson blushed. He tried to smoother his nervous giggle, so in the end it came out as a half snort. He then blushed an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Right then, back to business," I paused and tore my eyes away from the Dragon, "Rei, Tyson match up."  
  
Tyson made his way to the miniature beystadium that Max and Rei had just battled at.  
  
"Prepare to go down."  
  
"Oh yeah, eat my dust Rei. Driger and you are gonna lose."  
  
"Whatever you reckon Ty."  
  
I smirked at their harmless trash talk.  
  
"Three."  
  
"Two."  
  
"One, let it rip," Tyson yelled.  
  
I watched their blades spin, it was rather quite relaxing. I moved silently as not to distract them from their game. I didn't realise Max had followed me.  
  
"Hey Kai, you know Tyson......."  
  
I looked at him dubiously.  
  
"Hehehe, of course you do. Well I was........"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am so so so very sorry that I am late."  
  
We all jumped at the voice, yet we all knew who it was.  
  
~  
  
I surveyed the scene, it was perfect. Kai had turned to the voice, as had Tyson so now they were effectively facing each other. I know had to wait for the precise moment.  
  
"Chief, were you been?" Kai said as he took a step forward.  
  
'Now was my chance,' I thought to myself. I leapt forward, ran smack into Kai's back, effectively propelling him forward. It really was rather funny to watch; our collected captain thrash his arms around wildly, in a desperate effort to regain his balance. I watched as if in slow motion, Kai, fearless leader of the Bladebreaker smack head long into Tyson.  
  
"Oof," breathed Kai as he landed heavily on top of his team-mate.  
  
"Guys, where are you?" came Kenny's voice. "Oh, in the back yard already.  
  
I looked over a Rei; he looked up at me a smile on his lips, his eyes dancing with mirth. I looked back at our peers, still in a crumpled heap, Tyson flat on his back, his left arm still around Kai waist from where he had held on in an attempt to steady him. Kai was just lying there, making quite strange noises; I gathered he was trying to suck in as much air as possible as he had just had it forcibly removed from his lungs.  
  
"Hey guys, I was running over your stats," Kenny's voice was louder now, the laundry door opened, "And I think that.........ok am I interrupting something?"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so boring! Next chapter will be better - I hope ^_^ Maybe something to do with - um - Kai and Tyson - sound good!?! Hahaha -I crack myself up. -_-;;;  
  
I also realised that I had forgotten to mention Kenny in previous chapters, so I had to write him in. Hope you like.  
  
be safe  
  
-BG 


	5. Ch 5: Knuckleheads!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or any characters.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers: SilveryKitsune, CrazyJen, Nanashi2, Rumi-Chan, Kiina, Mizu_Tenshi, Neko-Jin-V4, D. G., darkarc, Timberwolf220  
  
~*~  
  
WHAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW  
  
A strange noise vibrated through my bedroom walls. I awoke with a start and jerked my head up. I subconsciously wiped away the drool from the corner of my mouth and focused on my laptop. I taped the enter key and the monitor flooded with colour.  
  
"Morning Kenny," said a voice.  
  
I just smiled to myself. Anyone else you freak at the disembodied voice but I was used to the rough voice. It belonged to Dizzy, or more correctly, Dizzara; my bitbeast. She now resides in my laptop since a freak accident trapped her there. She is my best friend, my constant companion, my confidant.  
  
"Hello Dizzy," I replied.  
  
"Um hate to break it to you but Chief; I think that we are late."  
  
"Oh no," I sighed as I resigned to racing around the room, changing my clothes. I stepped into the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth and peeled out. I was halfway down the stairs when I felt like something was missing. I groaned at my incompetence and raced upstairs again. Grabbed Dizzy and was on my way again.  
  
"Oi, not so rough," I heard the muffled reply as I shut the lid and stuck it under my arm.  
  
I almost tripped down the last two steps, but caught myself before the fall. I stood there, wasting precious seconds; breathing hard. My mum came round the corner.  
  
"Morning dear."  
  
"Hello Mum, I've got to go, I'm late," I headed towards the door.  
  
"But what about breakfast?"  
  
"I'll have something at Tyson's, I'm sure Grandpa won't mind."  
  
"Ok then dear, be back before dark."  
  
"I will," as I passed through the doors I looked left and right before crossing the street and saw the road workers right outside my window with their jackhammers. That at least explained the walls in his bedroom vibrating.  
  
I looked at my watch and sighed. "I am so late," I said out loud. I started to run, 'I hate running,' I thought to myself.  
  
Not five minutes later I stood outside of Tyson's house, catching my breath. I went in the front door; it's always unlocked, when Tyson is expecting us. I pushed the heavy door open and called out, "Oh my gosh, I am so so so very sorry that I am late." I got no reply, which I thought was odd. I frowned, shrugged, opened my laptop and moved further into the house.  
  
"Oh Gods Kenny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You drooled on my keyboard again."  
  
"I most certainly did not."  
  
"Well it sure as hell wasn't me."  
  
"I.......I - I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."  
  
"You mean that you know I'm right but now you're going to pretend all innocent like. You don't fool me. I have proof; your drool on my keyboard."  
  
"Hmpf," I muttered in response.  
  
"Chief, were you been?" I heard Kai's voice float through the house.  
  
"Guys, where are you?" I called out. "Oh, in the back yard already." I made my way through the kitchen and finally I approached the laundry door. "Hey guys, I was running over your stats," I started, knowing they could hear me through the door. I put my hand on the knob, it opened, "And I think that........." My jaw must have dropped all the way to the ground. I never know what to expect when coming to a training with the Bladebreakers but what I saw was definitely not something I would have ever thought could happen. "......ok am I interrupting something?" I managed to say after a whole two seconds or deathly still silence.  
  
Tyson was lying on the ground on his back, his arm snaked, intimately around Kai's waist. He appeared to be ok, slightly out of breath, his cheeks where tinged pink but that was normal considering who it was on top of him. Kai, on the other hand was making strange noises. I looked up to see Max looking and Rei, who seemed to be on the verge of giggling behind his hand. I looked back to Max, who seemed intent on watching his two peers. He made no effort to help them or offer a hand up. He seemed almost proud. I put two and two together and seeing as I'm rather good at Mathematics I came up with four. Max had purposely pushed Kai into Tyson. Why I wasn't entirely sure, but I knew it was true when I caught Max's cerulean gaze and he winked at me.  
  
I looked back at the two on the ground. They were still in the same position, Tyson's cheeks were getting redder while each passing second and I finally realised what Kai was doing with the whole weird noise thing. He was trying to suck as much air as he could into his lungs seeing as it had all been forcibly removed.  
  
I looked back a Max who had gone red in the face with the extended effort of trying to keep his laughter under wraps. I shook my head slightly, when I glanced at Rei, who was now shaking with mirth, those two will never learn. It was obvious that those two were attempting some matchmaking but I just don't get why they would bother. I mean I can see what was going on between Tyson and Kai - so surely they could too. No amount of Rei and Max's 'helping' would ever bring those two together.  
  
What I mean is, it is bound to happen anyways; why not let it happen at a slower pace. One set by Kai and Tyson themselves. I vowed to try and keep Max and Rei's plots to remain unused because they would just end up scaring one or both unsuspecting parties away - and I just could not let that happen. Not after how long I have waited for them to wake up to each other, maybe now there would be less yelling and whining and more training and statistical analysis; the latter, which is always a lot of fun.  
  
It has been a long and painstakingly slow journey to get Kai and Tyson to acknowledge each other at least semi-civilly. I have watched with each passing day as Tyson became aware of Kai as more that just a leader, more than a captain, more than a jerk. I witnessed Tyson's cheeks glow with a pinky hue when he was around Kai. I saw him blush under Kai's gaze and his eyes blaze with pride as he basked in Kai's words of praise.  
  
I watched Kai seek Tyson out whenever he walked into a room. I observed the way that his gaze always fell upon the Dragon for a few seconds longer than the other Bladebreakers. This had been steadily increasing over the past few years and had finally jumped a bit in the last couple of months and I was not going to let Max or Rei ruin it with their idiotic plans of matchmaking. Kai and Tyson were going to be together in the end, I was sure of it and I'll be damned if I'd let those two knuckle heads try to 'help', they'll just mess it up.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. It's all in Kenny's pov and I hope that it makes some things a bit clearer and hopefully interests you enough to keep reading (and reviewing) the next chapter that will probably be Tyson's pov.  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	6. Ch 6: Very Very Warm

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Rumi-Chan, SilveryKitsune, I luv Kai, Neko-Jin-V4, Nancys-little-Obsession, xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx, Timberwolf220, darkarc, Titanicbabe, Yuki Tenshi, Vialana, Fyredra  
  
A/N: This is a TyKa fic, with hints of a maybe more than platonic friendship between Max and Rei. If you don't like the pairings or you just plain don't appreciate m/m relationships please leave and I hope you find what you like somewhere else.  
  
~*~  
  
WHAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW  
  
I finished my toast and was on my way to the laundry door when I reached up to brush my hair out of my eyes. That's when I realised that I didn't have a ribbon. I groaned and turned on my heel and returned to my room and grabbed a tie. I ran then, Kai was going to be upset, I was so late. I reached the door and pushed it open. It creaked in protest and I went flying out, my hands in my hair and I desperately tried to get it under control.  
  
"Sorry, I had to go get a ribbon," I said.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Oh......thanks Kai." I looked up at the captain. He held out his hand. He had my cap. I took it from my grasp and smiled up at him in show of my appreciation.  
  
"I had forgotten where I had left it," I murmured  
  
"It fell off when we....................fell," Kai stuttered.  
  
"Oh yeah," I blushed at the memory. I could feel a nervous giggle rising in my throat and I attempted to smoother it but in the end it came out as a half snort. I then blushed an even deeper shade of red, I'm sure.  
  
"Right then, back to business," Kai announced. I just kept staring at the ground; my face burning, I couldn't look at him. "Rei, Tyson match up."  
  
I made my way to the miniature beystadium. I guess Max and Rei had just had a battle since they were at opposite sides of the dish. As I passed Max, he gave me a grin. Usually his exuberance was refreshing and it tended to relax me but today, it was creepy. Something was up, I could feel it.  
  
I looked across the dish and peered into my friends golden eyes. He smirked at me and said, "Prepare to go down."  
  
"Oh yeah, eat my dust Rei. Driger and you are gonna lose," I retorted.  
  
"Whatever you reckon Ty."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Two."  
  
"One, let it rip," Tyson yelled.  
  
I watched our blades spin, they clashed and sparks began to fly. I was concentrating on Dragoon as he dodged on of Driger's attacks. The yard was silent except for the whir of the blades.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am so so so very sorry that I am late."  
  
I jumped at the apology that rang through the air. I immediately knew who it was, but I turned to the voice anyway. It was obvious the Chief had just come through my front door, he was most probably doubled over, panting from the extra exertion he had just put his body through, by way of running all the way here from his place. I briefly wondered why he was late; it wasn't like him not to be punctual. I guess I spaced out for a while, because Kai's words made me jump. I seemed to be on edge of late.  
  
"Chief, were you been?"  
  
I listened intently, but no answer came. I turned back to the game that Rei and I had started. As I turned, out of the corner of my eye I saw something barrelling towards me. I was too stunned to move out of harm's way, I managed to move my head slightly and I recognized the figure to be Kai. He careened head long into me and I did everything in my power to steady him. My arm snaked around is waist in effort to keep us both upright. Unfortunately that just didn't happen. We went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Oof," was all that escaped Kai's lips as he fell on top of me. I just sighed. I looked up at Kai; he was all I could see. His eyes were shut tight; his cheeks where pink and he had started to make the strangest sounds. It took me only a second to realise he had been winded and was trying to catch his breath. I just lay there, flat on my back, unable to move because of Kai, not wanting to move because of Kai. I closed my eyes, I could smell his scent gently waft in the slight breeze. His storm grey bangs drooping in his eyes, they were tickling my cheek. His body was flush against mine and I bit my lip in the effort to keep my hormones in check.  
  
"Guys, where are you?" came Kenny's voice. "Oh, in the back yard already."  
  
I heard the Chief's voice, but paid it no heed. All I could think of was Kai.  
  
Kai.  
  
Who was on top of me.  
  
I shook my head and that's when I heard giggling. I briefly wondered where Max and Rei were and why they weren't helping us out. But my thoughts were disturbed by Kenny.  
  
"Hey guys, I was running over your stats," Kenny's voice was louder now, I heard the laundry door opened, "And I think that......................ok am I interrupting something?"  
  
I could hear the shock in his voice, I couldn't see him, but I could just picture his face. His jaw would have dropped and most probably his eyes would have bulged out, but you could never tell. His mop of auburn hair hides his gaze from sight. I'm amazed he can see at all through all that hair.  
  
"Uh - Tyson, Kai - are you all right?"  
  
I couldn't answer, my breath was caught in my throat, my heart was beating erratically. I wondered briefly if Kai could feel it thumping against his chest and I prayed to all the Gods that he couldn't. I opened my eyes slowly and I shuddered as I glanced into two pools of crimson that darkened to a rich mahogany with each passing second. I realised Kai wasn't desperately sucking air into his lungs anymore. I looked at him curiously. He cocked an eyebrow, and I suddenly became very aware that he was trapped against me. My arm, which had snaked around him in the vain effort to keep us both upright, was still around his waist and to my horror, my hand was moving, seemingly of its accord. It was lightly stroking Kai's side. I could feel his pale, creamy, delectable skin underneath my fingertips. Skin that had been exposed by his - our - fall.  
  
I blushed heavily and looked away from his gaze. I flung my arm away from him and he stood up. I smiled inwardly at his somewhat shaky knees until I realised that that could just be a side affect from his tumble. I sat up myself.  
  
"We're fine Chief."  
  
I'm glad Kai answered Kenny's question, because I seemed to left mute, but then again, Kai always left me breathless.  
  
"We seemed to be rather clumsy today, right Tyson."  
  
I had to have adopted the deer caught in the headlights look, because Kenny snickered and Max and Rei laughed outright and even Kai had a whisper of a smile gracing his lips.  
  
"But," he paused and turned to face our other teammates, "Unlike the first two times, this one was no accident. Was it Max?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Kai."  
  
"Uh huh I'm so sure," he replied sarcastically.  
  
I looked at the Chief, who was simply staring at Kai. I could see the clogs in his brain working over time to make sense of all that he was seeing.  
  
"Don't worry Chief; Kai's just been in a weird mood all morning."  
  
He nodded but continued to watch Max and Kai banter back and forth.  
  
"I don't think it's permanent, unfortunately," I added quietly to myself.  
  
"That's it," came a cry.  
  
I looked back over to Kai.  
  
"Training is over for today. Take the rest of the afternoon off but be ready to train here at nine o'clock tomorrow morning.  
  
"Yippee!!!!!" shouted Max. He grabbed Rei's hand and the raced away.  
  
"Bye you guys," he managed to shout over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner of Tyson's home.  
  
"I guess I'll go home and start on a new training schedule. See you later."  
  
"Bye Kenny."  
  
"Hn," was all Kai said.  
  
I watched my friend disappear then I turned on Kai. "What is wrong with you today?"  
  
"Excuse me," he replied indignantly. His eyes flashed in annoyance and shock, before sliding back into the collected mask.  
  
"No you don't. Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Put up all the facades and walls and defences."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Kai, don't okay. It's just me. I know I must annoy you......."  
  
"Christ, yes."  
  
"Hey! Like I said, I know that I annoy you but I'm your friend okay, we all are and you don't have to pretend with us."  
  
"I'm not........"  
  
"Of course you are. Contrary to popular belief I know that you are not made of ice. I know that you feel pain. I've seen it. But I know for a fact that you are very warm." With each word of the last sentence I took a step forward. And with each step, Kai took one back wards, until he ran into the side of my house. I saw his eyes widen with recognition. He knew I had won this little contest, he was defeated.  
  
I took one more half step. I was so close to him, I could feel his breath fan across my cheeks. I raised my eyes to meet his, looking up at him from under my lashes. I saw his eyes change to that mahogany colour again.  
  
"I know you are warm Kai. I've felt it. Your body pressed flush against my own, do you think that I can not feel you. Feel the heat that you body radiates. If you think you can keep your distance by being blank then you shall surely fail and if you think that you are cold Kai, then you are very, very wrong."  
  
I raised a hand and trailed my fingertips across his jaw line. I heard his breath hitch in this throat, his eye lids fluttered closed. I could barely control myself nor could I believe that I had the guts to do this to Kai. But I think what amazed me most was that Kai hadn't shoved me aside already. My heart thumped in my chest. I ran my thumb across his bottom lip, and then I pulled away.  
  
I took a few steps back wards. He opened his eyes. I just stared at him and ran inside. All I could think of was how hot he was and my mind was flooded with all sorts of inappropriate things that I wanted to do to him. I bit my lip in concentration, but my body wouldn't obey. I looked down and groaned in frustration, I was going to need a cold shower. Right now.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Do you like it? I'm trying my hand at writing lemons. If you like it, I'll put some more into the next chapters. If not, I'll give up^^  
  
OMG - it's my longest chapter yet. Yah!  
  
Also I thought I'd make some things a little bit clearer.  
  
* Max, Rei, Kai and Tyson are living at Tyson's house - or another apartment -  
don't really know^^  
  
* Kenny's living with his parents.  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	7. Ch 7: Confusion

DISCLAIMER: Not affiliated with Beyblade in any way.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: SilveryKitsune, narakunohime, Vialana, darkarc, Yuki Tenshi, I luv Kai, Mizu_Tenshi , Rumi-Chan, Nanashi2, D.G., CrazyJen  
  
~*~  
  
WHAT YOU WILL N EVER KNOW  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am so so so very sorry that I am late."  
  
We all jumped at the voice, yet we all knew who it was. I turned to the voice, although I realised that that was pretty stupid considering it was obvious that Kenny was still inside; most probably huffing from his run from his place here. I called out to him, "Chief, were you been?" The whole yard was quiet; it seemed we were all listening for Kenny's reply. When none came I shrugged and intended to go back to watching the match between Rei and Tyson. I figured that Kenny would come through the laundry door in time.  
  
Suddenly I was half flying, half falling through the air. My middle back ached where something or rather someone had pushed me. I looked up and realised that Tyson was in my line of fire. I tried to yell at him to get out of the way, but my voice was caught in my throat. I thrashed my arms about wildly in order to straighten up. My efforts did not seem to be working; I was getting closer and closer to Tyson, who was just standing there - not moving. I gathered that I must look incredibly stupid right at the moment, maybe that's why he wasn't moving. He was shocked into oblivion.  
  
I closed my eyes, shutting them tightly. In a way I guess I thought, if I couldn't see what I was about to run into, then maybe I wouldn't careen into anything at all. Maybe if I couldn't see Tyson than I could fool myself into thinking he wasn't really there. Two seconds later, all my hopes were dashed as I barrelled into a very hard yet incredibly soft body.  
  
A body that wrapped an arm around my waist.  
  
A body that cushioned my fall.  
  
Tyson's body.  
  
I murmured an "Oof," as I felt my breath whoosh past my teeth and I collapsed against Tyson. My eyes still closed, I proceeded to suck in as much air as I could, in order to fill my empty lungs.  
  
I heard a voice but it seemed so far away, I didn't pay it much attention. I was to busy concentrating on breathing.  
  
"Guys, where are you?" came Kenny's voice. "Oh, in the back yard already."  
  
My world started to clear. I could once again hear the birds in the trees. I could feel the ache in my back. I could hear someone's breathing; I could feel their breath on my cheeks. I could feel Tyson, but I could hear Kenny's voice.  
  
"Hey guys, I was running over your stats," his voice was louder now, I heard the laundry door opened, "And I think that......................ok am I interrupting something?"  
  
At his words I blushed heavily. I didn't look up. I didn't open my eyes. I continued to breathe unevenly. I convinced myself that was because of my fall and not because of Tyson's proximity to me. It's then that I heard some giggling and I wondered where Max and Rei had gotten to. But Kenny's words interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Uh - Tyson, Kai - are you all right?"  
  
I wanted to answer, but I opened my eyes and all my coherent thoughts left me. All I could see was Tyson. His midnight blue eyes were staring into mine. I could feel my skin tingling. His eyes were beginning to turn a smoky storm grey colour and once again I found myself having difficulty breathing. Only this time I couldn't fool myself by saying it was because of my tumble. It was Tyson, he was the one making me feel this way; so strange and unlike myself. I suddenly became from aware of him. I felt something brush against my side. It took me less than a second to recognize what it was. It was him; his fingers were caressing my exposed skin. I felt like I was burning. My insides were on fire, it was like I was melting. Ok that is a truly disturbing mental image but it's how I felt.  
  
He looked up at me, his eyes asking a question, 'Why are you still on top of me?'  
  
I gazed back at him and answered his question with one of my own, 'Why are you still holding on to me?' I watched his face as he realised what he was doing. He went scarlet and flung his arm away from me. I got up, cursing myself for my shaky knees. I just hoped that Tyson didn't notice. I glanced at the Brunette, "We're fine Chief." I was surprised at how smooth my voice sounded, when inside I felt like a thousand butterflies where not only flying around in my stomach but I think some of them invaded by brain also.  
  
I looked back to Tyson. He was sitting up but he refused to look at any of us.  
  
"We seemed to be rather clumsy today, right Tyson," I said to him.  
  
He looked up then. His stormy blue eyes widened, his entire face showing his anxiety. I had startled him out of whatever stupor he had slipped into. I could hear Max and Rei laughing outright; I even heard a snicker that must have been Kenny. I tried, but I couldn't stop the smile pulling at my lips. Tyson, he looked.........he looked, just so...adorable.  
  
"But," I paused as I slowly turned to face my other teammates, "Unlike the first two times, this one was no accident. Was it Max?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Kai," he retorted, his cerulean eyes wide with fake innocence.  
  
"Uh huh I'm so sure," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Truly Kai, I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I am not believing this. You are denying it."  
  
"Like I said, I haven't a clue what you mean."  
  
"You. Pushed. Me. Into. Tyson!" I emphasised each word to express my point.  
  
"Surely you're not blaming me from your clumsiness. You said it yourself, you have not been exactly graceful today."  
  
I just stared at him, I couldn't believe he could just fake it like that and if it wasn't for the telltale twinkle in his eyes that I'd have fell for his act. But I wasn't buying it, but I knew that he wouldn't give up. So in the end I snapped, "That's it," I cried. "Training is over for today. Take the rest of the afternoon off but be ready to train here at nine o'clock tomorrow morning," I concluded.  
  
"Yippee!!!!!" shouted Max. He grabbed Rei's hand and the raced away.  
  
"Bye you guys," the Neko-jin managed to shout over his shoulder as he was effectively dragged around the corner of Tyson's home.  
  
"I guess I'll go home and start on a new training schedule. See you later."  
  
"Bye Kenny," called Tyson.  
  
"Hn," I replied.  
  
The little computer genius disappeared around the corner and that's when Tyson rounded on me.  
  
"What is wrong with you today?" he demanded of me.  
  
I glared at him, "Excuse me," I retorted. I took a deep breath and regained my composure; forcing my expression to become neutral, but for some reason I think that ticked him off.  
  
"No you don't. Don't do that," he all but yelled at me.  
  
"Do what?" I exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"Put up all the facades and walls and defences."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Kai, don't okay. It's just me. I know I must annoy you......."  
  
"Christ, yes," I bit out.  
  
"Hey!" he sounded hurt and instantly I felt like a jerk. "Like I said, I know that I annoy you but I'm your friend okay, we all are and you don't have to pretend with us."  
  
"I'm not........" I started, but he interrupted me.  
  
"Of course you are. Contrary to popular belief I know that you are not made of ice. I know that you feel pain. I've seen it. But I know for a fact that you are very warm."  
  
With each word of the last sentence he took a step forward. And with each step, I unconsciously took one back wards, until I ran into the side of my house. My back was pressed against the wall, I know my eyes widened with recognition of his defeat of me. He knew that I was intimidated. He knew that he had won this little contest. I was defeated.  
  
He took another half step forward. He was so close to me. I could hear his breathing come in sharp bursts and felt some kind of gratification that he was as much affected as I was as this little encounter. He raised my eyes to meet mine. I felt my desire stir and I tried desperately to regain control. I would have pushed him away from me but I didn't trust myself to touch him without wanting to turn the tables on him and thrust him against the wall and kiss him senseless.  
  
"I know you are warm Kai. I've felt it. Your body pressed flush against my own, do you think that I can not feel you. Feel the heat that you body radiates. If you think you can keep your distance by being blank then you shall surely fail and if you think that you are cold Kai, then you are very, very wrong."  
  
I listened to his voice and it fuelled my desire. He spoke to me in a husky whisper. A sound that only served to inform me of his own need.  
  
He raised a hand and I felt his coarse fingertips trail down my jaw line. I heard my breath hitch in my own throat. My eye lids fluttered closed of their own accord. My heart was pounded against my ribcage. I wondered briefly if he could hear it. I felt his feather light touch trace across my lower lip. I gulped and my knees turned to jelly and I thank which ever Gods that I was pressed against the side of Tyson's house. I think I may have groaned when he pulled away from me. And once again I prayed that it was inaudible and Tyson hadn't heard it.  
  
I felt a cool breeze wash over my outrageously sensitive skin, so I opened my eyes only to find I was alone in the courtyard. I heard the laundry door creak shut. I was alone.  
  
I sank to my knees; my legs collapsing underneath me. I felt like crying, but I knew that I wouldn't. I just didn't know what I was feeling anymore. I was so confused.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: this is almost as long as the last one! WAHOO!!!  
  
I hope you liked Kai's point of view. I'm sorry if you don't find it all that believable but hey it's fiction right? ^^  
  
It's my B'Day in a couple of days, so a bit of Kai angst and confusion is a little gift to myself - hope that you like^_^  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	8. Ch 8: Perfect!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Rumi-chan, Kiina, Mizu-Tenshi, Yuki Tenshi, Titanicbabe, Vialana, SilveryKitsune, I luv Kai, Fallen1, darkarc, Nancys- little-Obsession, xXxCeRuLeAn-x'sxXx  
  
Thank you for all of your birthday wishes - muchly appreciated^^  
  
~*~  
  
WHAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW  
  
I have no idea how long I sat there, huddled against the back wall to Tyson's house. My throat felt incredibly dry and I kept swallowing in an effort to remove the gigantic lump that seemed to have settled there. My efforts were in vain though because as the air cooled and the sun lent itself to evening I still felt the urge; the need to cry was still there. I hauled myself to my feet and made the effort to stumble through the back door and I wandered into the kitchen and plonked myself down in one of the dining chairs. I rested my arms on the counter and lent forward, pressing my heated cheek to the cool surface. I felt uncomfortably hot, and I knew it wasn't the weather. Every time I thought about how Tyson's fingertips had flittered across my lips I was overcome with an intense - longing.  
  
I had come to the conclusion that one reason as to why I was so disappointed when I had opened my eyes and realised that Tyson had gone, was that I wanted something from our encounter that just hadn't happened. If Tyson had wanted to kiss me, when I was pressed flat against the side of his house, then I would have let him.  
  
But what confused me most was I was torn between intense disappointment that the kiss didn't happen and hurt that he hadn't wanted it as much as me, since he pulled away and finally disgust with myself that I wanted my team mate, one of my only friends, a beautiful boy to kiss me.  
  
~  
  
I sat there huddled next to one of my best friends. I could hear him whispering to me, but I couldn't concentrate. His scent was tantalizing and I felt like I couldn't breathe. His raven hair was brushing against my naked arm. The feather light caress making me shiver, my eyes finally came back into focus and I could see his golden eyes dancing with mirth and shimmering with barely contained excitement.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"Huh," I managed to splutter.  
  
"My plan."  
  
"Ah," I was in trouble, I had no idea what the plan was, "Uh, can you run it past me again?"  
  
He looked at me curiously, "Why? Were you not paying attention to me?"  
  
"Oh I was. To you though not to what you were saying."  
  
He blushed profoundly and I gasped and flushed when I concluded that I must have said that out loud.  
  
"I - oh - I mean....."  
  
He leaned closer to me then. "You see something you like?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered unable to control the burst of desire that flooded my veins.  
  
"Oh - I......wow look at the sky, it's getting late. We had better get back," I muttered. Standing up quickly I started to walk off.  
  
"Hey, wait up Maxie."  
  
I felt guilty for almost running off on him so I slowed my pace until he caught up.  
  
"I'm sorry Max; I didn't mean to - uh - make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
I looked at him then, his head bowed, a picture of guilt.  
  
"No no, it's ok Rei. Let's go implement your plan."  
  
"Ok," he smiled at me.  
  
"But you're going to have to explain it to me again."  
  
"Sure Maxie," he laughed, he took me by the hand and we raced away into the night; heading home - to Tyson's house.  
  
As we neared the block on which Tyson's place stood we slowed to a walk.  
  
"So you know what you have to do?"  
  
"Yeah I understand. But why don't you do it?"  
  
"Cause Kai knows that you are closer to Tyson. He'll feel more threatened."  
  
"If you're sure?"  
  
"Oh I am," he smirked then.  
  
I shivered as I watched his lips curl over. I wanted to know what it would feel like to have those lips on my skin. Teasing me, pleasuring me, taunting me.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yep," I grinned at him  
  
We walked into the foyer, discarded our shoes and coats and wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"Kai, what in the hell!" I burst out.  
  
"Aiya!" he yelled. He bolted upright, his chair falling backwards with the force in which he stood up.  
  
"What's wrong, what's wrong?" came a voice floating down the hall. Two seconds later Tyson appeared in the hallway opening. His hair free of it's binding, was mused and tangled, sticking up at weird angles. His eyes were bleary and there were marks on his cheek that indicated he had been asleep. I turned to Rei and raised an eyebrow. He seemed just as surprised as I was that Kai's yell had brought Tyson back from the dead. He generally sleeps through anything and everything.  
  
"Kai are you alright?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
I turned back to Kai who was staring with his mouth open. I turned back to Tyson and realised that he was ogling at Tyson's exposed chest. It was a wonderful sight if I don't say so myself, but I couldn't help wonder if we had missed something this afternoon. I nudged Rei and he saw what I was looking at and he snickered.  
  
The sound seemed to pull Kai out of his staring fest, "Uh - I'm fine Tyson. These two," he pointed to me and Rei, "They just startled me that's all."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Want some dinner guy?"  
  
"Yes!" came Tyson's exuberant reply, "I am starving."  
  
"Sure," muttered Kai.  
  
"I'll help you Max."  
  
"Good."  
  
We bustled around the kitchen and Tyson and Kai returned to the room that they shared. I heard the bathroom door close and I can only presume that one of them was having a shower.  
  
"Did you see the look on Kai's face as Tyson's open shirt?"  
  
"Yeah! I swear he was going to start drooling."  
  
We laughed at the image that those words conjured. About twenty minutes later Rei called Kai and Tyson to dinner, we had made Mac and Cheese.  
  
I spooned out the helpings and then took my place next to Rei, opposite Tyson. I smiled at him and he returned the gesture. "So what happened after Kai cancelled training this afternoon?"  
  
Kai choked on his dinner and Tyson blushed, "Eh, nothing happened Max. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering what you did after we all left."  
  
"Nothing," Tyson reaffirmed.  
  
But his heated cheeks matched with Kai's own rosy hue wavered my trust in his words. Something had happened, and I wanted to know what it was. I would find out one way or another.  
  
"It's delicious Max."  
  
I turned to glare at Rei. How dare he change the subject, therefore saving the other two from my line of enquiry.  
  
"Yes, it's very nice. Thank you."  
  
Kai ate the rest of his meal in silence and then excused himself. Without waiting for a reply he left the kitchen and retreated to his room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno," answered Tyson, but I caught the worried look in his eyes.  
  
I watched in muted disgust as Tyson scoffed down the rest of his dinner and hurriedly excused himself and after dumping his plate in the sink and rinsing it with water took off down the hall after Kai.  
  
I looked at Rei, who grinned at me.  
  
"This is going to work perfectly."  
  
I could only nod. They were perfect for each other and oh so cute together. I finished my meal and took the plates to the sink and began to wash up. Rei came to my side and picked up the dish towel and began wiping. If I had looked at him I knew that he would be wearing a contented grin that mirrored my own.  
  
~  
  
"Kai, open the door," I whispered.  
  
There was no answer, no movement, no nothing from the other side of the door.  
  
I tried the door knob only to find that it was locked. My jaw dropped, he had locked me out, of my own room. Ok our room, but that was besides the point. I knocked twice and waited, again I was met with silence.  
  
"Kai," I growled, "Open this door right this instant."  
  
That's when I heard a slight shuffling behind the closed door.  
  
"Kai! I am warning you if you do not open this door right now I will break it down I swear," I bit out. My voice dangerously low in my effort to keep from pounding on the door and yelling.  
  
There was only silence and I sighed heavily, "Fine that's it." I took a step back and squared my shoulders intending to ram the door down. I shut my eyes and leapt forward. I waited for the inevitable pain to shoot up my arm, but none came. I was free falling. "Ahhhhh," a hoarse scream escaped my lips. I crumpled to the ground. I lay there for a second or two before launching myself back up into a standing position. I whipped around and glowered at Kai who was just staring at me in shock.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
We asked our questions at the same time and I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled at me and my heart beat sped up.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai, I was just worried. Are you all right? You left dinner quickly."  
  
'I'm fine."  
  
"Kai," I warned.  
  
His face flushed when he remembered last time he had put on his bravo. "I really am ok Tyson. I just - I was remembering and I....."  
  
"Oh - um about that Kai, I apologize. I got out of hand. I never meant to put up into a situations where you weren't comfortable."  
  
"No, it's not that..."  
  
"Forget it happened, ok Kai? It's in the past. In fact it never happened," I turned my back on him and changed my clothes quickly, pulling on a pyjama shirt and sliding off my pants to reveal my boxers. I was ready for bed; I climbed in between the sheets and closed my eyes. "Good night Kai."  
  
"Night."  
  
~  
  
A/N: Well it's kinda short and kinda, ok, very boring, but I promise the next chapter will be better^^ I swear it is seven pages long -_-;;;  
  
I would like to thanks Ranma, Glay, FireKali, Vialana, ChainedFire and Jen for their various help in writing this chapter. And especially to Glay who gave me the idea for the scheme that Max and Rei will attempt to implement in the following chapters.  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG  
  
Have a Happy New Year^^ 


	9. Ch 9: Earthbound Angel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Feelin Glayish, TechnoRanma, hyperactive-frogchild, xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx, Vialana, Kohari, darkarc, I luv Kai, Rumi-chan, Moonlit Sea, Nancys-little-Obsession  
  
In answer to Kohari's query: Yes this is a TyKa story as indicated in the summary. It involves both Tyson and Kai in a relationship that extends further than just friendship. I thank you for reviewing anyway - Kai's my favourite character too^^. And I know I need to work on making it clearer, it jumps a lot^^. If you don't like the pairing I hope you find something you like else where.  
  
~*~  
  
WHAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW  
  
I lay there, my head resting against the cool glass surface, my mind in shambles. When a familiar voice shouted exuberantly in my ear, I think my heart stopped.  
  
"Kai, what in the hell!" Max burst out.  
  
"Aiya!" I yelled. I bolted upright, my chair falling backwards with the force in which I straightened.  
  
"What's wrong, what's wrong?" came a voice floating down the hall. Two seconds later Tyson appeared in the hallway opening. His hair free of it's binding, was mused and tangled, sticking up at weird angles. His eyes were bleary and there were marks on his cheek that indicated he had been asleep. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the sight he made.  
  
"Kai are you alright?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
My mouth fell open in shock. He was not only awake but my call of distress was what woke him and he had come to check if I was alright. I was touched. Then my eyes travelled lower, past his concerned eyes and sweet rosy lips to the lithe expanse of olive skin exposed for my viewing pleasure. My eyes must have boggled. I was slightly in awe; this was just another reminder that he was no longer the little brash git from all those years ago. And for a split second I was extremely grateful that I was leaning against the table, because my knees went weak. Then I heard an all too familiar snicker and I snapped out of my drool fest. And managed a, "Uh - I'm fine Tyson. These two," I accentuated my point by pointing at the bubbly blonde and the Neko-jin, "They just startled me that's all."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Want some dinner guys?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes!" came Tyson's exuberant reply, "I am starving."  
  
"Sure," I muttered.  
  
"I'll help you Max," Rei added.  
  
"Good."  
  
They went about their thing and I moved down the hall in a dream, watching Tyson's swaying hips in front of me.  
  
"I'm going to have a shower," he announced as soon as we got into our room.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
He nodded at me and went about his side of the room collecting some clothes and made his way to the shared bathroom down the hall. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, sighing heavily; I wondered when everything had gotten so complicated. It was so much easier when I didn't know that I liked him, I could yell and him and - well - yell at him and now I get tongue tied before I even say anything.  
  
About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Are you decent?" came Tyson's hushed enquiry.  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
The door opened and Tyson strolled in, his hair ringing wet and there were still some droplets on his face and on his eyelashes. It made him all sparkly and dreamlike in the soft li=ght of the lamps.  
  
"Oi! Dinner's ready," Rei's voice rang out. I snapped out of my daze just long enough to register Tyson flying out of the room and down the hall  
  
I came down the corridor and took my place next to Tyson at the dinner table. Max spooned out helpings of Macaroni and Cheese and I murmured a thank you.  
  
I glanced at Tyson sideways and saw he was grinning. I followed his gaze and my stomach dropped when it fell on Max.  
  
"So what happened after Kai cancelled training this afternoon?" My supossed friend asked.  
  
I choked on my mouthful and I saw Tyson's cheeks flush pink, "Eh, nothing happened Max. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering what you did after we all left."  
  
"Nothing," Tyson reaffirmed.  
  
"Its delicious Max," complimented Rei and I breathed a sigh of relief at the welcome change of subject but I did not miss the glare that came Rei's way.  
  
"Yes, it's very nice. Thank you," agreed Tyson but I said nothing. I ate the rest of my meal without uttering a word and then excused myself. Without waiting for a reply I stood up and dumped my plate in the sink and left the kitchen. It was unbearably stifling in there.  
  
I retreated to my room and once again took up my position lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling but only seeing Tyson's face. I was alone for maybe seven minutes max before I heard him.  
  
"Kai, open the door," I heard the whispered words but did not answer.  
  
I sat on my bed, my head in my hands, my thoughts pounding in my head. I jerked at the sound of the door knob rattling. I gathered he tried the handle and I was thankful that I locked it. I figured that he would just give up after a while.  
  
I lowered my head again when silence filled the air, yet not two seconds later there was a knock on the door. Again I did not answer him.  
  
"Kai," he growled, "Open this door right this instant."  
  
I stood up and moved to the door.  
  
"Kai! I am warning you if you do not open this door right now I will break it down I swear," he yelled in a stage whisper. His voice was low in a blatant effort to keep his temper under control and not to entice Max and Rei to come and investigate the commotion.  
  
I kept my mouth shut and I heard him sighed heavily, "Fine that's it." I heard his last warning and I didn't want him to do any damage to himself in attempting to knock the door down so I pulled it open. I stepped away from the door and waited. "Ahhhhh," a hoarse scream sounded. My eyes widened in shock as Tyson came stumbling through the door. He landed in a crumpled heap on the ground at my feet. I couldn't say anything I just watched as he lay there for a second or two before launching himself back up into a standing position. His navy hair whipping around as he spun towards me; he proceeded to glower at me.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
We asked our questions at the same time and his laughter rang out. My heart rate quickened and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai, I was just worried. Are you all right? You left dinner quickly," he asked.  
  
'I'm fine." I answered quickly out of habit.  
  
"Kai," I gulped at the warning in his tone. I felt my skin flush as I remembered last time I had been neutral with him.  
  
"I really am ok Tyson. I just - I was remembering and I....."  
  
"Oh - um about that Kai, I apologize. I got out of hand. I never meant to put up into a situation where you weren't comfortable," he rushed, interrupting me.  
  
"No, it's not that..." I started.  
  
"Forget it happened, ok Kai? It's in the past. In fact it never happened," he turned his back on him and my mouth dropped opened in shock. He unbuttoned his shirt and I watched as it slid off his shoulders and revealed his slim tanned skin. Yet although I welcomed the sight I was glad when it was quickly covered with a white pyjama shirt. I stood transfixed as he slid his pants over his hips and let them pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. Now clad in boxers and a worn shirt he climbed into his bed and lay on his side, facing away from me.  
  
"Good night Kai," he whispered.  
  
"Night," I managed to say. I just stood there unable to move or even look away. My mind in a whirl, I tried to process what he had just said to me but all I could see was his tanned shoulders and the image of his pants sliding over and down his hips. I was overcome by the sudden urge to move over to behind him and unbutton his jeans and hook my fingers inside the waistband and gently ease them down and then........  
  
"No........ice cream - yummy......gigantic - hmmmmm," Tyson suddenly snorted.  
  
I jumped out of my skin as the abrupt break in my inner monologue about all the not so innocent things I wanted to do to said person.  
  
I pulled on my own night clothes and moved to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and as I re-entered our shared bedroom I could hear Tyson's snores. Over the years I have gotten used to the noises that Tyson made in his sleep. His heavy breathing was comforting in the middle of the night. It helps me to relax and lets me get some sleep.  
  
It reminds me that I'm not alone.  
  
~  
  
I watched as Tyson all but ran down the hall in an effort to get to Kai as quickly as possible. I felt his eyes on me and I turned to face him. His cerulean gaze locked on mine and he grinned. My heart skipped a beat and I returned the smile.  
  
"This is going to work perfectly," I whispered. I watched my partner is crime carefully; he nodded in agreement but went on to finish his meal in silence. He gathered the plates and made his way to the sink. I joined him and picked up a dishcloth. He didn't say anything so I didn't break the silence either; I just stood there and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I just couldn't seem to look away from him. I smiled, it was like a maniacal grin; I was so happy, I just knew that my idea would work. We would get Kai jealous and he'd realise just how much he wants Tyson and they'd get to together. 'It really was perfect.' I glanced once more at Max, 'just like him.'  
  
~  
  
I woke up at the sound of subtle movements in my room. I opened one eye and when I saw it was still dark I opened the other one. I couldn't see a thing. I brought my hands up and rubbed away the sleep. I glanced at the clock, it read 5.48am. I groaned, 'Oh my Gods, what on Earth was I doing up so early.' I sat up and peered across the dark room to Kai's side of the room, to Kai's bed. Only problem was Kai wasn't in it. I bolted out of bed and promptly fell over as I was still intangled in my bed linen. I landed on the floor with a loud crash. "Owww," I muttered as I lay there.  
  
The bedroom door opened and Kai's head peered around the corner.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
"I - oh - I fell out of bed."  
  
'On second thought, why the fell are you even awake? It isn't even dawn yet."  
  
"I have no idea," I stated, slightly agitated with myself.  
  
"Ok then. I'm making breakfast, what do you want?"  
  
"Um......."  
  
"Stupid question. I'll just make the lot. Come when you're ready," and with that the door closed again and he was gone.  
  
I got up and made my way to the bathroom and then stumbled back to my room and got changed. I went down the hall to Max and Rei's bedroom. I knocked twice and then when I got no answer I walked in.  
  
"Max, Rei get up."  
  
I got a snort from Max and a whimper from Rei as my answers. I made my way to Rei's bed and pulled his braid.  
  
"Owwwwww!" he yelped, "What you do that for?" he asked while sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
I didn't bother answering him but moved across the room to Max's sleeping form. I didn't bother shaking him or anything I simply yanked the covers off him. He mewled in protest and curled up on himself. I walked to the door, "Kai's making breakfast, come when you are ready," and with that I walked out of their room.  
  
I knew that Rei would get up and Max would follow suit when he got cold enough. So I wandered down the hall and was greeted by the smell of pancakes. My stomach growled.  
  
"It smells wonderful Kai."  
  
"Good morning to you too Tyson."  
  
"Oh - morning." I sat down at the counter bench and watched him move about the kitchen with unpractised ease. "Um - do you want some help?"  
  
"Could you set the table please?"  
  
"Sure," I got out the tablecloth and the place settings and then two glasses for each place, one for milk and one for water or juice depending on your personal preference. Then I got out the knives and forks and plates.  
  
I had just finished putting the last plate down when Max came bounding down the hall, I couldn't see but I could safely assume that Rei was meandering down the corridor after him.  
  
"Hiya Tyson," he almost shouted before he half tackled, half hugged and yet fully glomped me.  
  
"Um, hi Max." I stood there, growing increasingly uncomfortable, his wiry arms still wrapped around me. I don't know when it happened, but he was a lot stronger than I remember. I patted his back and he rested his head against my shoulder, I blushed at the intimate situation. "Uh - Max do you think you could let go of me now?" I whispered, finding it hard to breath.  
  
"Sure Ty," his arms unwrapped themselves from around me, trailing along my skin for much longer than need be.  
  
I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me; a smile that seemed almost intimate. It was the kind of smile that should be shared between two lovers not between friends.  
  
~  
  
I got dressed slowly; I was tired, my muscles were sore as I had slept weird. I stretched and yawned. I turned around to find Max by the window.  
  
"What you looking at?"  
  
"The sunrise," came the short reply.  
  
I yawned again and made my way to his side. I peered out the window and sure enough the sun's rays were finally peeking up from the horizon.  
  
"Wow," I exclaimed.  
  
"I know, it's beautiful. I haven't been up to see the sunrise in a long time."  
  
I nodded. That was true, Kai was generally up before dawn but he usually came in and woke us at about seven, a good hour or so after the sun rose. And Tyson, well we were lucky if he was up before ten or eleven. I gasped when I realised something.  
  
"Tyson."  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
"He was the one that woke us this morning."  
  
"Holy hell. That is too true. What on Earth is he doing awake at this time."  
  
I shrugged and turned to walk to the door. I was half way across the room when I realised that Max wasn't following me. I whirled around again and made a startled meep. My breath left me and I was in awe. Max was in shadow but the light of the rising sun, surrounded him; making him glow. It made him look ethereal and his golden hair shone. He looked like an angel.  
  
An earthbound angel.  
  
"Come on Max," I finally said after recovering from my speechlessness, "If Tyson's up and Kai is cooking and we don't hurry, there isn't going to be any breakfast left."  
  
He gasped, "You are so right. Lets go," he rushed past me, grabbed my hand and we took off down the hall.  
  
I tugged on his hand and planted my feet.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You wanna but operation Make Kai Jealous, stage one into action?"  
  
"You bet," he grinned wickedly at me and I shivered at the smile.  
  
'Well you know what to do."  
  
He nodded and turned and ran down the hall; his excitement and enthusiasm bouncing off him in waves. I counted to three and then followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"Hiya Tyson."  
  
I almost laughed at Max's squeal. I entered the room and was greeted by the smell of pancakes and toast and to the sight of Max squeezing the life out of Tyson. I couldn't hear the words that the too exchanged after that. But when Max rested his head against Tyson's shoulder, a wave of an unexpected emotion shot through me. Something that could only be described as jealousy. My eyes tore away from the cute picture they made to find Kai's face. He was seething but trying to act inconspicuous and continue to make breakfast.  
  
Then when Max realised Tyson from his grasp, his hands kept contact, he trailed them along his sides. Again my eyes darted to see Kai's reaction. He's face was blank but his eyes were aflame. My eye's travelled lower and I saw that he was holding his cooking spoon in such a tight death grip that his knuckles had turned white. He looked about ready to kill. I grinned, 'Perfect.'  
  
"Sit," he barked, "It's ready."  
  
I readily agreed; Max slid into place next to me. Tyson sat in his seat as Kai gave us all a helping of scrambled eggs, some toast and some pancakes. My mouth watered. I nearly jumped when I felt something touch my thigh. I looked to my left, Max was grinning at me, his eyes asking a question and I answered it with a smile of my own and a thumbs up.  
  
He nodded and glanced away to look at Tyson, who was already digging in with fever then to Kai who was absentmindedly stirring his coffee. He turned back to me and smiled at me and my heart once again skipped a beat.  
  
My angel was smiling at me.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: hyperactive-frogchild's review reminded me that I hadn't put in Rei's pov in this fic. Thanks - I had forgotten^^ Well this chapter has Rei's point of view in it. I hope it's alright - I'm not used to writing in his pov (or in Max's) so I apologize if you think that they say things that they wouldn't normally say^^  
  
I hope that you liked his chapter. If you do, please leave a review. If you didn't then better luck else where^^  
  
OMG - my longest chapter ever!!! Yah^^ (it's over 3000 words!) Aren't you proud of me? LOL^^  
  
ALSO: Like I said in the previous chapter - - the scheme that Rei and Max are attempting to implement was Glay's idea. So thanks for the help^^  
  
Be safe  
  
-BG 


	10. Ch 10: Seduction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade nor am I affiliated with it in anyways.

Thank you to all of my reviewers: Rumi-Chan, Nanashi2, SilveryKitsune, Nancys-little-Obsession, Ms Hobgoblin, Moonlit Sea, I luv Kai, Vialana, darkarc, xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx, Flamable-Devil, D. G., The Authoress L, Water Wave sprite

A/N: I apologize for the six month gap in the updates….I had no idea where to take this and I was busy with my classes….but here you go – I hope that you like it and I hope that it doesn't contradict what I said in previous chapters….I had to reread when I had written – isn't that pathetic when you can't even remember what you had said had happened--;;

WHAT YOUR WILL NEVER KNOW

I puttered around the kitchen; I flipped the pancakes over, stirred the scrambled eggs and put some more bread in the toaster. I grinned to myself as I heard Rei yell in protest. I guess that Tyson also knew the most effective way of getting Rei up. How I do not know, considering he was almost always the last one up. I wiped the smile off my face as I heard Tyson's footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"It smells wonderful Kai."

"Good morning to you too Tyson.""Oh – morning," he stuttered as he sat down at the counter bench in front of the stove I was working at.

I could feel his eyes on me. His next question surprised me though.

"Um - do you want some help?"

"Could you set the table please?""Sure," he got out the tablecloth and the place settings and then two glasses for each place, one for milk and one for water or juice depending on your personal preference. Then he got out the knives and forks and plates.He had just finished putting the last plate down when I heard the telltale sounds that indicated that Max was bounding down the hall. Although I didn't look, I knew it was safe to assume that Rei would be following at a calmer pace just behind him."Hiya Tyson," he almost shouted. Despite my collected exterior, my heart jumped at his exclamation. I turned in time to see him attack Tyson."Um, hi Max." he managed, sounding distinctly strained.

I watched with narrowed eyes as he patted his hyperactive friend's back. I felt my stomach wrench as I witnessed the Blonde rest his head against Tyson's shoulder. I saw the delicate blush fan across the blue haired Seraph's cheeks. My heart leapt at the acknowledgement that I had just called Tyson an angel. I shook my head; 'what the hell was wrong with me?'

 "Uh - Max do you think you could let go of me now?" I heard his whispered words.

"Sure Ty," Max's arms unwrapped themselves. His fingers trailing along Tyson's skin as he did so. I felt fury at the moment. I was ready to beat the bubbly blonde into a bloody pulp. How dare he even considering touching Tyson in such a way that suggested to anybody watching that they were lovers. If anybody got to do that; that person would be me.

I tried to look away, but I found that I just couldn't. I was so beyond angry and yet incredibly I felt entirely beaten down. I saw the smile that passed from Max to Tyson; an intimate gesture. Something that seemed like it would belong behind the closed doors of lovers. I watched the way that Max interacts with Tyson and the way that Tyson responds. There is no way I could ever compete with what they have. What I mean to say is that not only are they friends; best friends, they have this way about them. Its like they know what the other is thinking, they know just what to say to make the other one smile again. How could I ever even hope to share something like that with Tyson? I know that he sees me as a friend. And I guess to a degree I am one. He has taught me a lot over the years. I opened up slightly I think. But I feel like I must always be on guard around him. I always have to have my mask up lest he sees something in me that he doesn't like.

I schooled my features neutral and forced my back to relax and I bit out a sharp, "Sit, it's ready." I was shocked at how hollow and empty it sounded.  I dished out generous helpings and sat down in my seat; next to Tyson. But I found that I couldn't even look at him. I stared at my cup of coffee desperately; maybe it would show me all that I desired. All I wished for. I wished for freedom. I was trapped and as I glanced out of the corner of my eye and caught sight of Tyson's hand I sighed, I was so beyond pathetic. I wanted desperately to be free from the feelings that he stirs within me.

I wanted to be able to resist Tyson's boyish charm and his bright smile but at the same time I didn't want Max to have him. I was becoming frighteningly possessive of something that wasn't mine.

Would never be mine.

I literally flew over the footpath on my way to the Dojo. I really needed to gauge the distance and the time taken to travelling it much more accurately. I was getting sick of running all the time because I was late. I slowed to a walk as I approached the gates and when I reached the wooden doors I stooped to toe off my shoes and then let myself in. I heard the clattering of plates and figured they were all still having breakfast. So I made my way there. I was about to cross the threshold and make myself known when I noticed their faces. Max and Rei were grinning almost insanely at each other. Kai sat stiffly in his chair, staring intently at his coffee cup while absentmindedly stirring the contents. But what surprised me most was that Tyson's plate still had food on it and he wasn't scoffing it down to fill his bottomless stomach. Admittedly he has gotten better over the years but he still eats like there is no tomorrow; but his head was bowed low over his food, his cheeks flushed. Something was defiantly wrong with his picture. I glanced over to the partners in crime and I groaned. I felt like smacking them over the head. It was obvious to me now that they had done something or said something that not only embarrassed Tyson but managed to make Kai subdued. Not that he isn't normally quiet, but this was a different sort of silence. This was a reflective silence, not an 'I'm ice king and emotions are below me kind' of silence.

"Hey guys."

I watched in amusement as both Tyson and Kai jerked up at the sound of my voice. I glared at the other two who had the decency of looking shamed and the slightest bit guilty. It was like they knew that I knew what they had done and didn't approve. They didn't of course but I vowed to myself that I would set them straight and spare Kai and Tyson their meddling.

"Oh, hi Kenny."

"Hey Chief."

"Where is your Grandpa, Tyson?"

"Oh he's at a friends place; he left last night said he'd be back sometime tomorrow."

"Oh okay."

"Come on Rei, lets go get ready."

"Sure," he replied almost too eagerly

I held back a laugh as he stumbled over his feet in order to get out of the room.

"Oh, that's okay, don't worry about your dirty dishes, I'll just clean them away," Tyson bellowed after them.

"Thanks mate," came the reply wafting through the corridors.

Tyson scowled at their cheek but cleared the plates away anyways.

"I'll help."

"Oh thanks Kenny," he replied as he smiled at me.

I inclined my head but I did not miss the flash of – something – that passed across Kai's features at that smile. It was obvious to me that he was irritated and angry and I didn't want to push my luck so I picked up the dish cloth and began wiping the dishes that Tyson was washing up.

After a few minutes the silence was so heavy that I felt like I was suffocating but I held my tongue and continue working. I didn't want to break the tentative bond that was beginning to reform between Tyson and Kai. I was so disappointed in my two cavorting team-mates. Couldn't they see that Kai was hurting because of their little whatever it was that they did and Tyson was just going to suffer because of that? They will not know what hit them when I get through with them. I grinned as my thoughts ran away with me.

"Man did you get the impression that Kenny wasn't happy with us?"

"Yeah, I saw the glare he sent our way."

"Do you reckon he knows what we are doing?"

"Nah," he replied confidently but then he looked up and locked eyes with his blonde best friend and for the first time he doubted their marvellous plan, "Nah, he couldn't," he repeated hesitantly.

"Right," he said as if to reassure himself.

We travelled the short distance to our bedrooms at the end of the hall in silence but as soon as we reached safety behind closed doors he turned to me, "But it worked didn't it?"

I grinned at him, my worries dissipating, "Yeah it worked, Kai was so jealous. I mean if looks could kill……" I trailed off.

"Thanks I think," he replied.

"So you feel up to 'seducing' Tyson again at practice," I asked of him.

He laughed outright, "Sure sure."

"Let's go then." I grabbed my shoes and my coat and he followed suit, collecting his pullover from the pile of clothes in the corner that served as his closet. It was horribly wrinkled but Max didn't seem phased by it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and we set off towards the courtyard.

I was barely aware of my surroundings. I washed each plate on auto pilot and handed it to Kenny beside me, he in turn handed it to Kai to put away after he had wiped it dry. Okay, so I was a little aware of what was happening around me. I knew that I wasn't alone in the kitchen; I knew the Chief was there and of course I could tell Kai was there. I could always tell when Kai was in the room. It was like I had this radar and it was only ever tuned into him. He made me feel all tingly and I got all self conscious and I tended to run at the mouth a bit, I mean I start to babble not drool, not to say that I sometimes haven't caught myself when I have had the desperate urge to stare at him; because that seems to happen all the time. But at the moment I was silent, not a word had passed across my lips since Rei and Max had disappeared down the hall and left us to clean up.

The silence was deafening. My thoughts were piling up on me and I was beginning to feel the strain. My mind kept going over what I had down yesterday at training. I had essentially intimidated Kai until he was pressed flat against the wall of my house. I had traced my finger tips across his jaw line, savouring the delicate skin under my calloused hands. I had watched his beautiful grey eyes disappear behind fluttering eyelids. His dark lashes fanned across the pale skin. I traced his fingers across his lips and saw them part slightly under my touch. With any one else I would have seen that as an invitation but with Kai I just wasn't sure. I heard a soft moan escape his lips and I froze. What could that have meant? Did that delicious sound mean that he liked my touch; did he want more? 

Did I want more? Did I want Kai?

My answer scared me. I felt my heart start to beat faster and faster. My skin grew hot and I flushed, I quickly pulled my hand away and I frowned at the loss of contact. I turned smartly on my heel. I was determined not to look back but I got to the laundry door and I couldn't help it. I sneaked a look over my shoulder and what I saw amazed me. Kai was just as I left him, from this angle I could see his chest rising and falling with his short shallow breaths. His cheeks were ticked pink and his hair seemed windswept. He looked like…….he looked like……Kai. I couldn't find another word to describe him. He is just Kai and I wanted him.  But instead of going back to him and finishing what I had started I fled to the safety of our rooms and I flopped down onto the bed and buried my head in the soft pillow and I stifled my tears. I finally fell asleep and Kai's yell woke me from a dreamless slumber.

I had rushed into the kitchen to see if he was alright. He was apparently but he didn't look it, his face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over. When Max and Rei announced that they were making dinner I returned to the bedroom and got ready. It wasn't until I made it to the bathroom did I realise what I looked like. My hair was everywhere as it had somehow come loose from its binding, my pants were low on my hips and my shirt was open. I gasped as I realised that that was the reason why Kai looked so unbalanced in the kitchen. He was looking at me; looking at me like he wanted me.

Like the way that I want him.

I was pulled from my most riveting discovery and subsequent inner monologue when I realised that I had no more dirty utensils to wash up. The task was finished. I let the water out of the sink, dried my hands on the towel, walked briskly to the patio door. I opened it and pulled my coat tighter around my body as the cool air rushed past me. I stooped to slip on my sneakers and then moved to the courtyard. I could hear the whirring and clashing of blades and I concluded that Max and Rei were already out here, practicing.

I stood of to the side and did not announce my presence, I simply watched them. I watched the green and white blurs weave across the dish. I followed the attacks and defences employed by each side. I watched, mesmerised by, the sparks that flew in erratic patterns as the blades clashed against each other with force.

I heard a door close but the sound seemed so far away. I did not pay it much attention. But the others must have heard it because the called to their blades and put an end to their impromptu battle. I heard footsteps and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. I shivered and although I knew it was old outside I recognized this kind of shiver and it was not caused by the wind or the temperature of the air. But it was caused by him. I felt him come to stand beside me and I stiffened. I did not turn to greet him or acknowledge his presence in anyway.

"Are you all right?"

I heard the whispered question; I felt his warm breath glide over my skin. I trembled again and I felt my body lean closer to him against my will. I opened my mouth to answer him but was interrupted.

"Tyson!"

I jumped at the sound of my name being screamed across the courtyard. I looked up to see the scary sight of a seemingly hyperactive peer racing towards you.

"Please," I pleaded with him not to glomp me and raised an arm to placate him. He stopped short and his smile dropped and an almost desperate and yet impossibly hurt look filled his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked me quietly.

"No."

"Because I am terribly sorry for my actions at breakfast this morning."

I didn't say anything I was racking my brain, what had he done to me this morning, apart from glomping me, that deserved such an apology?

"About leaving you to do the dishes, I really am sorry," he bowed his head in the perfect picture of heartfelt remorse, then he raised his eyes to meet mine and asked me, 'Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Max," I replied the tension easing out of my body as I became away that he wasn't going to glomp me again..

"Oh thank you," he burst out, an ecstatic grin now adorning his previously downcast features.

I spoke to soon. His arms wrapped themselves around my body and he pulled me flush against him. I felt my skin grow warm and I awkwardly returned the embrace and patted his back. I thought he was going to release me when his grip loosened. I thought wrong. He swung me in a half circle, giggling as he did so and then he pulled me tight once more before finally letting go of his hold on me.

I glanced up as he turned me around and my eyes locked with Kai's. He appeared calm but his hands were clenched shut and his eyes were ablaze. He was angry. I didn't understand. Was he angry at me? Was it because I refused to look at him before? Or perhaps it was because I never actually answered his question. Or was the reason the simple fact that Max had taken my attention away from him. I didn't know and somehow I doubted that I would ever find out.

I stared into those grey eyes and my mind went blank. We spent innumerable moments just gazing at each other until he broke it. He averted his eyes and the spell was broken. My heart lurched. What had just happened? He expressive eyes had reflected anger and then near the end I caught something else, just before he turned away. He looked sad; like he had been betrayed. He seemed hurt and for the life of me I just didn't understand. There was nothing between him and I, nothing concrete only my own speculations. Why would he be hurt because a friend hugs me? An exuberant friend how tends to be a little too touchy feely. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was jealous when Max holds me. I shook my head, that couldn't be it.

It just couldn't be.

A/N: In case my dividers are cut – it goes from Kai to Kenny to Rei to Tyson in the pov changes, I hope it isn't too confusing.

I know this chapter is kinda, ok – very boring, but I was so stuck and then I got to 3000 words and I wanted to make it longer I swear to you but I didn't know where to take it or what to do so I  thought that after two weeks of fiddling that I should just post it.  I hope that it is okay. I apologise for spelling and grammatical errors – I have no beta so I am doing it myself – can't catch everything.

Oh and I just want to clear something up that has been bugging me….when I say something I mean it. If I say that I liked a fic it means that I like the fic. If I say that I write something in 10 minutes then it means that I wrote it in that time span – I mean it may have been 9-12 minutes who knows the exacts. But I don't lie. It serves no purpose – what could I possibly gain from that. If you ask for my opinion I will give it to you, straight up. I don't believe in sugar coating things…because then what I'm saying is not what I'm meaning. Just as if I ask someone for their opinion I want their honest opinion not what they think that I want to hear.

Sometimes the truth is hard to grasp but it is better than living in a world, surrounded in lies.

On to Revelationsch16 and Liarch2

Be safe

-BG


End file.
